


STARFIRE: Captain's Pet

by itspixiesthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ace main character, Aliens, Asexuality, BDSM, Bondage, Captive, D/s, Discipline, Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian, Masochism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, POC Main character, Pirates, Punishment, Sadism, Sci-Fi, Space Opera, Whipping, boot blacking, f/f - Freeform, f/f/f threesoms, fem domme, original lesbian characters, shock collar, space adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: ***Original work: F/F Sci-Fi Erotica!!***Zara has been working as an employee of a merchant ship for the past five years of her life. Although her job allows her to travel, she longs for more excitement and adventure in her life, to see the stars unhindered and to experience the galaxy free from constraint. She may be getting a little more adventure than she bargained for, however, when her ship is attacked by pirates! Soon she is being whisked away, taken by the Captain of the Starfire to be her lover. She will find more excitement than she could have imagined as the Captain’s Pet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note that this is an 18+ only hardcore kink story and features scenes of dub/non-con and D/s structures. It is not intended as an accurate portrayal of healthy BDSM practices. Please read with discretion.**

 

_Of those that sail the stars, many may spend their lives seeking treasure, seeking fame, or seeking freedom. For some, freedom is a wide open sea of constellations, the glitter of star fire and the inky black void of space. But in the endless expanses of the galaxy, some may find themselves caged by freedom, while some may find themselves set free by a cage. Such is the fickle nature of power, that it consume some, and leave others untouched._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Zara's eyes surveyed the shelves that lined the room, taking in the dozens to hundreds of boxes that were hers to catalogue. She considered it a mark of professionalism that she sighed only briefly before she raised the datatab in her hand to glance at the list of required inventory. It was just another day like so many others, stretching out before and behind her like an endless march of checks and crates.  
  
The IG Express was a simple merchant ship, not of particular extravagance. It dealt in intergalactic trade, imported goods and items hard to come by planetside. Although it was a company based on Cirnic, it stopped along it's trade route in many systems, and it had a long history of business with the planets along the way.  
  
In this, and in most of it's mechanics, it was an average merchant vessel. And today was another routine stop along said trade route. Zara was tasked with overseeing the loading of new goods... someone else would be overseeing the sale of others. Products came in and products went out... a day in the life.  
  
“Where do you want these ones?” A voice made her turn, and she smiled; a polite gesture that did nothing to communicate the boredom she felt.  
  
The loaders likely felt just as caught in the endless monotony as she did, anxious to be done with their shifts and hit the bars for a shot or two of starshine. Unwind in the evening before waking up the next morning to do it all again.  
  
“Right over on those shelving units please. Thank you.” She gestured with her tail, directing the workers based on the designations for each type of cargo, and the types of cargo were numerous. Supplies, spare machine parts, and technological items were in abundance, but so too were more costly luxury items.

 

  
  
The company Zara worked for was a merchant vessel, and they often dealt in the kinds of things Zara herself wouldn't be able to come close to affording on her own salary. There were exotic spices and herbs that were hard to find and therefor all the more in high demand, organized according to their planets of origin. Clothing and novelty items, sought after by those without the time or the inclination to make long interplanetary voyages. All sorts of spirits, a collection of traditions and a rather amusing confirmation of the universal truth that no matter how far distant the planet or how foreign the people, _everyone_ invented some form of booze.  
  
A finger swiped across the small screen in her hand, glowing a faint pink hue into the room. Checking off items as they arrived, confirming the IG Express's acquisition of each item. It was monotonous work, but she knew it could always be worse. She might have no work at all. That was a pleasant thought. As her eyes scrolled through the lists on the screen, one of the loaders tapped her on the shoulder. The woman was amanteera, an insectoid species from Querran. She was older, her skin beginning to toughen and mottle. Zara wondered how long she had been doing this job. It certainly couldn't offer decent retirement.  
  
The woman's claws were folded around a sheet of paper. _Hardcopy?_ That was unusual.  
  
“This last crate wont be on your list. Last minute addition.” The woman's mandibles clicked as she spoke, an accented form of common that Zara was more than familiar with, in her line of work. Say nothing else of the job, she did get to travel. Her tail swayed behind her as she turned to take the paper from the worker's hand, peering at the listing with some amount of curiosity. Last minute additions on hardcopy were uncommon, but not completely unheard of. Still, it required a little bit of extra attention. She restrained herself from huffing with annoyance at the interruption to routine.  
  
The paper looked like it checked out. Her eyes flitted to the crate, already being loaded onto the ship between the arms of two more workers. It apparently contained mechanical tools, and the clink of the crate as it was jostled into the room confirmed that. The paper had proper authorization from the right people; it ticked all the right boxes.  
  
“Why the last minute change? Now I'll have to scan the paper in to add this to the digital inventory. They couldn't have sent the data with the rest of this?” There was annoyance in her voice, but it really wasn't directed to the workers.  
  
It was the higher ups making these kinds of changes after everything had already gone through the proper channels that made more work for her. The manteera just clicked and made a shrugging motion as she straightened to her full height, towering over Zara's much smaller stature.  
  
“I just deliver what I'm told. You'd have to ask my boss.” There was sympathy in the woman's voice, and Zara smiled some, shaking her head with a sigh of resignation.  
  
“No, it's fine. I'm just complaining, really. It's been a long day.” That elicited a peal of laughter, high pitched and raspy, from the woman. She nodded in sympathy.  
  
“I think we all know what that's like. Where are you headed after you leave this port?” The loaders were finishing up now, crates all put away where they belonged, everything in order. As always. Zara slipped the datatab into a clip on her belt, raising a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. The frizzy poof of purple was short and in it's usual state of disarray. She never had the time, or the desire really, to wrangle it into order.  
  
“Dangor. After that, the moons of Sheer.” She had to think for a few moments, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she did. Once upon a time she might have been excited at the prospect of stepping foot onto far distant planets. Now, they were just an endless list of names of places that she would barely see more of than a cargo bay.  
  
“You get any chance to do any sight seeing?” The woman seemed to have read her mind. Zara's lip curled in a dry smile as she shook her head. Her tail swung around and came to rest on the ground, giving her a moment to lean idly against it as she crossed her arms.  
  
“Nah.. maybe a day of personal time, but you can't stray too far from the ship. Most of us just find a bar to get drunk in while we wait.” Not that she was in the habit of that. Well, not always. On occasion. Most of the time she just wanted to kick back and rest.  
  
“Well, at least that's something. Living planetside isn't all it's cracked up to be either. Sometimes I wish I could get out there, see the galaxy. A little bit of adventure you know?”  
  
The woman's big eyes looked wistful, looking with something akin to longing at the crates of goods. Possibly wondering at the history of the objects within, their origins, their stories, their culture. Zara had often wondered the same things herself.  
  
“Trust me, my job is not all that adventurous. But, it's a living.” No sense letting this become too melancholy. Zara smiled, reaching out a hand towards the employee as she roused herself from where she stood. Her tail curled reflexively around her leg as she shook the woman's clawed hand.  
  
“Thanks for everything today. Hopefully you're due for a vacation soon.” She winked, trying to liven the mood a little bit. The manteera nodded, returning the warm handshake.  
  
“Yes. Soon.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Really, living on a ship was much nicer _outside_ of planetary atmosphere. The endless expanse of stars from the viewports never ceased to amaze Zara, no matter how many times she saw them.  
  
At the end of a long day, there was nothing she enjoyed more than just gazing into the sea of lights, glittering like precious stones, stretching out for infinity. There was nothing more soothing, or more beautiful to her.  
  
Some people said it was disconcerting to see stars at all hours of the day cycle, the only indicator aboard the ship that it was technically daytime being the artificial lighting. But she had never minded it; the stars were light enough to keep her. She liked seeing them as she passed through the corridors in what was otherwise a very mundane job.

Her eyes were bleary as she moved through the ship, her feet taking her with sluggish steps towards the mess hall. The alarms had only just woken them, alerting the day crew that it was time to be up and to look lively.  
  
The doors made a soft swooshing sound as she passed, the large room filled with the kind of shuffling bustle of those only just waking up and eager to get on with their days.

Food was being served for the employees, synthesized food packs designed to take on the semblance of planetside delicacies, but never quite making their mark. Still, they were far better than flavourless ration bars.  
  
She was, for her own part, more interested in the coffee. It was weak, watery and all but flavourless itself, but it was _real coffee_ , not produced by the artificial synthesizer. That cup of fresh hot coffee in the mornings was easily the highlight of her day.... because even shit coffee is still coffee.

 

 

Her fingers curled around the white mug, letting the heat from the edges sink into her hands. It smelled less than strong. It was still heavenly.  
The moment was broken in an instant when the lights shut out.  
  
The room held it's collective breath for a moment, everyone too taken by surprise to call out in alarm. For a moment the room was bathed only in the glow from the stars in the viewports. Then there was a sound of generators kicking in, backup energy systems whirring to life as the illumination came back, dimmed and soft. The emergency alarms followed on the backup system's heels, even as the ship gave a sudden lurch that sent everyone stumbling to the left. Zara's tail whipped out to keep her balance, precious coffee flying from her hands. The sound of the ceramic smashing on the floor was overwhelmed by the sounds of distress and confusion from the others in the mess.  
  
“This is the Captain speaking. We are under attack. Repeat. The ship is under attack. Prevent the aggressors from boarding at all costs. High Alert!”  
  
The Captain's voice blared through the speakers, distorted and crackling. She reached for the blaster at her hip, too confused to think twice.  
  
It looked like she was due for some adventure after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The ship was in utter chaos. People ran this way and that, skittering through the hallways with a clatter of claws and steel toed boots. The lights flickered, dim and scattered as the ship rocked and shook. Zara had to pause to brace herself against the wall for a moment, before she rushed to remember emergency protocol. Someone was running past her, and without thinking she put out a hand to grasp the other girl's arm, pulling her towards herself. As she spun, her feet scrambling to keep balance, Zara recognized her as another worker from the same shift as her.  
  
“Katy. What's going on. What's happening.” As Zara spoke, the girl's eyes were wide and she was shaking. She gestured with her blaster, pointing it in the direction that she had been headed. There was a sound of explosion as the ship bucked again, throwing both girls off balance. Katy pulled her arm free from Zara's grip.  
  
“Haven't you heard? We're under attack. _Pirates.”_ Katy looked nervous as she spoke, eyes casting around the hallway. “We've been trained for this possibility. We.. we have to defend the ship!”  
  
Zara could hear the quiver in her voice. Although she was right, the employees of IG Express _had_ been trained for the possibility of attack, and pirates were certainly not unheard of, Zara had never once been in this situation herself. And she doubted that her co-worker had either.

This was new.

“Do we know anything about who they are? What they want?” The two of them had started to move now, blasters in hand, tails swaying behind them, attempting to keep balanced as they ran.

“What they _want?_ What do pirates _ever_ want?” The ship shook again and Zara could hear shouts further down the hall as blaster fire rang out. “I haven't heard who they are. Just that we need to stop them from boarding. But they seem to be doing some substantial damage to the ship!”

Zara reached out to catch Katy by the shoulders as she stumbled. “Come on. We've got this.” She tried to sound encouraging, but she could feel her heart beating in her own chest even as she did so. “It sounds like there's some action up this way.” As she released her friend she grinned, holding up her blaster. “Let's give 'em hell!”

Katy nodded. The two of them steadied themselves before rushing off in the direction of the conflict. Alarms still sounded through the ship as they ran, and Zara could feel her breath burning in her lungs. Her heart seemed to beat to a rhythm of adrenaline, fast and erratic as she went.

_We can do this. We've been trained._

Her blaster felt heavy in her hands as she ran towards the sounds of combat. They seemed to be coming from the ship's hangar doors, a clear point of entry if the pirates had been able to dock and force them open.

Someone stumbled backwards, and the sound of fired shots rang through the corridors as the two of them reached the scene. As Zara got her first look at the enemy attackers, she felt her heart leap up into her stomach. There were already casualties on the ground, and mostly merchants. The pirates were advancing. A few had already burst past the attempt at a blockage that the merchant workers had hastily put together to keep them out, and each side was engaged in returning fire to the other.

The pirates wore uniform colours; green and black suits in a variety of stylings, all seemingly made from some sort of technologically enhanced fabric designed specifically for space travel. Most of them appeared to be human, though there were other species present as well; Zara spotted a few of the blue scaled kadrens among them.

Her mind raced to try to identify the uniform, but she came up with a blank. There were more than a few pirates in the galaxy, and she wasn't familiar enough with them to know the crew by their insignia. It was worn on the arm of the uniform, a bright burst of light around which seemed to orbit two thin circles.

Zara rushed to a crate behind which several of her crew mates were crouched, all of them shaking as they attempted to return fire to the enemy. She watched as Katy did the same, diving for cover before popping her head up to unleash a burst of blaster fire.

“How are we doing?” She looked to the girl beside her, who's hair was half out of the braided bun it had previously been so neatly folded into. Strands fell in front of her eyes as she turned towards Zara, shaking her head in fearful confusion.  
  
"I don't know. This isn't the only point they've breached us... I've gotten word from the starboard side that they're trying to hold them off there, too.” As she spoke a blast shot past their cover, causing the woman to flinch and duck down, clutching at her blaster like her life depended on it.

“Wonderful.” Zara raised her eyes over the crate, peering at the pirates before she dropped down again. There were more of them now, and they were gaining. They had already broken into the left corridor, and were moving down the right as well. At each interval there were more points of resistance. All Zara could do was try to help man this one.

There was a shout of pain as someone took a hit. The room was so loud with the sounds of fire and people yelling that Zara could barely hear her own thoughts. The sounds were large, overpowering, and her heart was beating through her veins and rushing through her ears. All she could do now was _feel._

She lifted up above the crate, aiming her blaster at the nearest enemy target. Took the shot. Ducked back down. She didn't wait to see if the hit had landed. A blast of energy fired past her, so close she could smell the air burning as it whooshed by. Time was lengthened, each second punctuated slowly by a heart beat.

 

 

 _Thump._ Rise.

 _Thump._ Aim.

 _Thump._ Fire.

She watched one pirate clutch at her shoulder where her blast had met it's mark. There was a grunt of pain as the woman went down, before she was replaced by another. Then she was back down again, waiting for another chance. Another opening.

There was a sound of explosion, and suddenly her ears were ringing. The crate was ripped in two, and as Zara and the other woman scrambled to the sides, she ended up looking up directly into the barrel of a large canon blaster. She could smell steaming metal, and feel the heat from the blast. She was lucky she hadn't been directly behind the now destroyed crate. Debris was clattering around her.

She quickly moved, her tail poised as she ran to cover further back amidst the sounds of fire and crashes. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she tucked into a last minute roll behind a wall, quickly spinning on her heel to fire off a blast the way she'd come. Then she moved back down the left hallway, catching her breath for a moment, letting her heart rate subside.  
  
_Just breath.  
_  
The sound of feet pounding against the ship's floors was loud, a cacophonous clamour that blended in with the sounds of blaster fire and the heavy breathing of exertion. _The pirates were getting in._ Her fellow merchant employees were fleeing back just as she had, finding cover down side hallways, which allowed the pirates the opportunity to advance. Already more of them were making it past blockages to the right and left of the entrance, with many continuing to work on the crew that where trying to hold the main corridor.

“Come out come out, kids!”

 

 

A tall woman, blond, with broad shoulders and heavy looking armour, the one holding the canon blaster, strode into the middle of the scene. She looked around, as though searching out the now hiding crew members.

“Surrender nice and easy, and no one else has to get hurt.” There was a smirk resting on her features, blue eyes shining with excitement. As Zara peered around the corner the woman held aloft what looked like some kind of remote device, that she was unable to identify.

“I'll make it real simple for you. One... two...” The woman began counting, and Zara could feel a stab of fear jolt through her stomach. She didn't know what was about to happen, but it could not be good. There was a pause before the pirate finished the set, her grin widening as her thumb came down on the button.

_“Three.”_

There was not an explosion or a blast, but at that moment Zara gave a cry of shock as the blaster clutched in her hand lit up, sparking with electricity. She had to drop it, letting it clatter to the floor, and similar cries sounded from all around her. Hastily she scrambled to pick it up again as it stopped sparking, hoping that what she dreaded was not the case. As her hand closed around it, she squeezed the trigger to fire off a test shot. It did nothing.

_They'd taken out their weapons._

She felt her heart sinking into her stomach, cold fear creeping through her skin as she discarded the now useless blaster. The pirates were advancing now, she could hear their footsteps approaching from around the corner where she hid. They were being lead by the blond woman, perhaps she was their Captain? Zara could hear her coworkers moving now, rushing to flee. The sound of shots chasing after them rang through her ears. Apparently the pulse hadn't effected the pirate's weapons. How convenient for them.  
  
Running wasn't going to do any good. As she peered around the corner she watched as the blond pirate caught someone by the neck, yanking her back towards her. As the woman's elbow connected to her face she sunk to the ground, knees buckling out from under her. She had barely had time to cry out in pain. More and more pirates were advancing, and their blasters easily caught those who attempted to flee.

Zara took a deep breath before she ducked back down the side hallway, eyes casting around for any kind of viable escape option. There was an air vent a little ways down the hall, and if she could make it there before the pirates had advanced far enough to get down this corridor...

She took off, leaving the discarded blaster behind her. Her feet hit the floor so hard she was terrified the pirates could hear her, would come running to put an end to her flight.

By the time she made it to the air vent she was breathing heavy, her lungs burning in her chest with each moment that passed. She didn't have time for subtlety or finesse. Fingers latched into the sides of the vent cover, and she pulled.

Moving with a sense of urgency, she turned it to the right, looking for the latching mechanism that kept it in place. It was designed to be able to be removed if needed, but not easily, and not quickly. She felt the seconds marching past her with a growing feeling of dread. Each drawn out moment could mean a blaster bolt through her heart.

Finally the vent cover pulled free, and she let it clatter to the ground. The loud noise made her cringe, but she ignored it, letting the moment pass as she reached up to the opening in the wall. Gripped the ledge. Pulled with her arms.

It was a tighter fit inside the vent than she had expected, not that that should be so surprising. She was uncomfortably crouched, the restricting space forcing her to duck her head in a way that made her neck cramp. It would be slow moving crawling through this thing.

Behind her she heard the pirates just begin to expand down the corridor. The sounds of boots against the floors and the creak of armour was unmistakable. Marching towards her. She tried to move forward faster. At the very least, she knew they wouldn't be able to fit where she could only barely manage. She was much smaller than a human.

“Lex! Over here.” A voice sounded out, and she heard metal scraping against metal. “The vent is open. Someone's escaped into the air vents.” There was a clattering sound as the vent cover was tossed aside. Then she heard the voice of the large blonde, responding to whoever had spoken before.

“We'll deal with them later. We have other things to worry about right now.”

Then the footsteps moved on. Zara felt like her entire body was shaking, the tension of the moment cut and her breathing resumed. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath.

She wasn't certain where the next exit might present itself. It was entirely possible she was about to get herself into worse trouble. Still, it was better than being shot through the back while running, or the other alternative of surrender.

As she moved she let her hands trail along the sides, looking for the seams of an opening. It would be a little more difficult to work the mechanisms from this side, but she would have to manage. It wasn't long before she found one, stopping where she was. She wanted to cry in relief, tears springing to her eyes as she began to move her fingers along the edges of the cover.

_This way.. then that way..._

Her hands slipped a few times. This wasn't designed to be opened from this side. Before she had a chance to figure out how it could be loosed from here, she heard the sounds of more voices.

“We'll have their Captain soon. Won't be long before the crew surrenders.” Zara stayed perfectly still. She didn't want to be discovered here. From the sounds of it, there were at least two pirates standing near the vent. She could only hope they couldn't hear her heart beating loud in her chest.

“Captain Viola certainly is giving them a run for their money.” Someone chuckled, and she could hear the sounds of feet shifting. “And Lex has the bridge locked down from what I've heard.” The second one spoke with a thick accent, something Zara couldn't quite place.

 _Captain Viola...._ she had heard that name before. Now she knew which pirates they were dealing with. She _had_ heard of them, after all. They were the crew of the _Starfire_ , a ship known as much for menacing merchants and rich tour yachts as they were for laying waste to military vessels. And Lex... Someone had called the woman from earlier Lex. So that wasn't the Captain then.

She wondered what their Captain was like. If she was as cold and ruthless as the stories said. It was entirely possible she was going to find out first hand, and soon.

“Another job well done, I'd say.” It seemed like they were going to move on. Their blasters clinked from the motion, and their voices began to sound fainter. “Well, it's not like taking out merchant ships is hard.”

Both women seemed perfectly relaxed, each sharing a moment of light hearted laughter. Someone patted someone else on the back as they walked. No running. They clearly felt they had time. “Sure pays good, though.”

“Better than military entanglements, that's for sure.” There was a shared hum of agreement before one of them responded, “Military is more _fun,_ though.” Zara could practically hear the smugness in their voices as the sounds quieted, retreating further down the hallway. She waited a few more moments, until she was certain she could no longer hear any trace of them.

Then she pressed her hands on the vent cover, and gave it a twist. She had to pull herself out, as the cover crashed to the floor. Stiffening at the sound, her eyes moved to look in the direction the pirates had gone, but she saw no sign of movement. Quickly, she exhaled, and pulled herself forward and out. She had to tuck her chin into her chest and land in a roll to avoid injuring herself as she tumbled out of the vent, and even then she still couldn't help a groan of pain. That was going to leave multiple bruises.  
  
She got to her feet, swinging her tail around to catch herself as she stumbled momentarily. Then she quietly set out in the direction that the pirates had been moving.

_The bridge._

 

 

* * *

 

 

A woman, wearing the colours of the Starfire, was standing near the doors to the bridge. Zara could see her inputting commands on the control panel. Doors all across the ship had been locked down, keeping segments of the crew apart from each other and preventing collaboration between crew members.  
  
The crew of the IG Express was scattered now, many having surrendered after the loss of their weapons, more injured and subdued, or worse, dead.

“We're dealing with some of the crew with fight still in 'em over here.” A voice crackled through the pirates comm device. Zara watched carefully, listening, from where she crouched, hidden in the shadows around a corner. “Is the bridge under control?”

“Quite. Do what you can with the remaining fighters, I'm sure they won't last much longer. I've got the floors locked down.” The pirate spoke into the comm as she moved, blaster at the ready in her other hand. Maybe, if she could just get the doors opened...

“Good. Captain's on her way to you.” The words made Zara shudder, a foreboding sense of urgency filling her. She had to get the bridge freed before Captain Viola arrived. She waited another moment, watching the pirate nod with an absentminded air, pushing some of her dark hair over her shoulder.

“Understood.”

Once the comm device was clicked off, Zara poised to spring. Almost, almost.... _There_. The pirate had her back turned to her. _If she could just get the weapon from her..._ She leapt, pushing herself off with her legs and flinging her arms for the woman's neck.

She was rewarded with the satisfaction of hearing the pirate cry out in surprise as she wrestled her, her tail winding around to trip her legs. She knew she had to get the blaster away from her if she had any hope of winning this, so she pulled her backwards with all of her strength, aiming to reach for the weapon.

The woman reacted by driving her elbow backwards, hitting Zara in the stomach. She felt the wind leave her lungs in a horrid moment of dull pain before she lashed out in turn, grabbing for the blaster for leverage. Her tail she swung around like a fist, aiming to hit the woman in the gut as she turned. It worked. The baster dropped from her grip and Zara tore it free, coming around to aim it.

But right then another pirate came up from behind her, knocking the weapon from her grasp. It fell to the ground with a loud crash beneath her.

Zara growled in frustration, turning to see this new assailant at the same time as she kicked out with her foot to catch her opponent in the ribs. As she did she felt hands reach out to grab her from behind, pulling her by the shoulders off her balance. Her tail lashed out, delivering a powerful blow to the legs of the pirate, causing her to stumble backwards, but not loosen her grip on Zara.

Then she felt the butt of a blaster crack against her head, and her body went limp. She felt the room spin and before she could process what was happening she was on the ground, her face pressed against the cold floor and a blaster barrel held against her cheek. It cut into her skin, a cold and deadly threat.

“Well, that was entertaining!” The woman was panting in between words as she took a moment to gather herself. Zara felt a jolt of satisfaction that the pirates were out of breath. One of them had a bloody nose and the other was rubbing a spot in her middle where Zara had hit her. _Good._

“Let's get you back together with the others now, shall we?” Zara could feel her hands being pulled back behind her, at the same time as a rough piece of cloth was shoved between her teeth and tightened at the nape of her neck. Her hands were bound, but her legs were left free. Although, her tail was tied down to her ankle. Showed they had some sense.

She tried to give some kind of half hearted struggle, but the room was still spinning around her and her stomach felt like it was about to empty itself of it's contents. Her head was swimming and pain throbbed through her temple as the pirates pulled her to her feet.

She was being walked, held between them both, through the doors to the bridge. Blearily she looked into the room, filled with other hostages similarly bound, kneeling on the floor with blasters trained at their heads. In the middle of the room was the merchant Captain, held and guarded by the blond woman from earlier. _Lex_.

The pirates were not gentle with her, pushing her roughly to her knees with the others. She hissed as she felt her legs impact against the floor, and she knew that her knees were going to be bruised for days after this. If she _survived_ this, of course.

Only a few moments passed before the doors whooshed open again, and in strode the tallest woman Zara had ever seen.

 

 

She walked with purpose, each stride placed with a confidence and a certainty that made Zara feel in increments smaller and smaller. She held a blaster at the ready, and her expression was cold, calculating, in control. She had long, _such_ _very long_ , curly pink hair that was so thick it was only barely able to be restrained in a ponytail.

Her green and black uniform was gathered at the waist into a large skirt, and the emblem of the Starfire was tattooed on the dark skin of her forearm. There was a patch covering one of her eyes, ironically in the shape of a heart. Everything about her seemed infinite, somehow larger than life, in every way.

Zara knew with certainty that this must be _Captain Elle Viola._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The Captain ducked her head through the doors as her eyes took in the subsiding chaos. Electrical panels sparked. Blast marks littered the walls. She stepped over the body of a merchant employee, a unfortunate casualty, but nothing out of the ordinary. She didn't expect anyone to roll over and let her take their ships, after all. Fighting back was their prerogative, as much as attacking was hers. It was the natural way of things.  
  
Her people were rounding up the survivors now. The crew was mostly cirin, with a few humans among them. Cirin were a short, but stocky species, with ivory white skin and purple stripes, each one of them unique from each other. They also boasted strong prehensile tails that could cause a good amount of damage on their own if provoked into a fight. She watched with a quiet sense of approval as they were subdued, tails being cuffed down to their ankles to keep them from causing any trouble.

She moved through the hallways with a sense of purpose, her blaster at the ready should anyone choose to give her grief. For the most part, they did not. Many of them looked like they rather wanted to, but bound and held in submission they were not in a position to do so. Others looked more cowed, avoiding her gaze as she passed.

“Round up the survivors. I'm heading to the bridge.” Her voice rang through the communications channels as she spoke into the headset. She would address them there. She could hear static on the com crackling before another voice answered back.

“Order received, Captain.”

Her first mate was precise and professional as always. As she marched through the ship she passed her crew members corralling the merchants. The sounds of indignant protest were muffled as the prisoners were gagged, cloth pulled between their teeth and tied behind the nape of their necks. They didn't need to speak: she only expected them to _listen._

The bridge was crowded with prisoners, forced to their knees by her crew, blasters pointed at their heads. Most of them were still enough, which showed they had good sense when incapacitated and facing down the barrel of a blaster. A few of them shot anger filled glares at their captors. She entered the room with her own blaster drawn and pointed, just in case any of them were thinking about trying something. One could never be too careful, but the gesture turned out to be unnecessary.

None of these crewmembers were her priority at this moment. She strode into the centre of the room, long strides bringing her towards her first mate. Lex gave a short nod in acknowledgement. She had before her, kneeling at her feet, a cirin woman in uniform. Elle's knowledge of the merchant guild insignias marked her as the ship's Captain. _Just_ the woman she wanted to see.

As she approached, Lex pushed the prisoner forward, so the Captain lurched towards Elle. Her hair was a mess and her breathing was ragged. Lex had pulled the woman's hands behind her back and forced her to the ground. Well, _wrestled_ her to the ground was more likely from the look of her. Her eyes gleamed with an enraged fire, and it made a smile spread across Elle's own features. There was no drug quite so sweet as victory.

Slowly she crouched, bending her knees to bring her eye level with the merchant Captain. She observed there were bruises around her neck and face. There had obviously been a scuffle to get her under control. Elle put on a sympathetic, understanding smile before she spoke.

“Let's talk. Captain to Captain.”

 

 

She grinned as she watched the woman's frown deepen. This was always the fun part of the job. Watching begrudging deference break across the features of the enemy. Knowing how much they _hated_ their own helplessness. Watch the emotions of defeat cross their faces. The woman spat on the ground between them.

“You won't get away with this, _pirate_.” It was said with a growl of indignation. A futile attempt to assert some form of agency over the situation. An act of lashing out in the only way available to her, an expression of defiance. Elle had heard it many times before, the exact same words spoken with the exact same vitriol and through the exact same expressions. It never got old. She nodded, clicking her tongue in agreement.

“Everyone says that.” Her voice was soothing and soft, but she spoke with conviction. _Power_. “And while I'm sure someday it will actually be true, I highly doubt that day is today.” She leaned in so her lips were only inches from the captive. “We are in deep space, you are off course, _days_ travel away from any help you might be signalling right now. By the time the authorities come to your aid, I'll be long gone.”

It was true. She had had operatives on the ship since it had left Andron, people well payed to sabotage the ship's present courses. A little bit of bribery went a long way in her line of work, and there was always a supply of people unhappy with their jobs and eager for the credits.

She reached out to gently brush a strand of hair out of the woman's eyes. “Now. I'm not going to kill your crew, so long as nobody tries anything... _heroic._ I think there's been enough deaths today, don't you?”

The cirin's teeth gritted in barely held back anger. The struggle on her face was evident. She wanted to lash out, Elle could _feel_ it, coming off of her in waves. It was _delightful._ Just in case the woman was having too much _trouble_ controlling her desires, Lex's blaster barrel pushed more firmly against the back of her head. Just to remind her it was there.

“What do you want.” The Captain choked the words out through a clenched jaw. Elle grinned, rising to her feet above the kneeling captive.

“Simply your cooperation... by which I mean, _sit still and shut up._ ” Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down her nose at her. “My people will loot your ship, take all of your valuables, and then be on our way. As long as nobody _gets_ in our way, of course.”

“You want me to just sit by while you rob us.” The woman didn't look pleased at the prospect. But Elle was confident from what she had seen of her that she wouldn't do anything to endanger the lives of her crew, and that meant conceding defeat now, regardless of how distasteful the prospect. Elle couldn't help the satisfied smile resting on her lips.

“Yes, precisely.” As Elle spoke, Lex stooped to reach around the captive, putting the Captain's own comm device in front of her mouth like an offering. The woman glanced at it with derision before turning her glare back at Elle.

“I don't suppose I have much _choice_ , do I.” Her voice was bitter, but she made no move to resist.

“No, Captain. You do not. Make the announcement.” Elle's words were accompanied by Lex moving her grip on the comm device, switching it on with a swipe of her thumb. The enemy Captain paused as though hesitating, before she finally sighed and began to speak.

“All personal, this is your Captain speaking.” She gritted out the words like she was taking bitter medicine, her voice hard and choked. “Stand down. Do _not_ attempt to engage the pirates. Cooperate with their demands. That is all.” Then she glared back up at Elle as the comm was switched off and withdrawn from in front of her lips. “ _Happy?_ ”

“ _Immeasurably._ Thank you, Captain. I _do_ always prefer to avoid needless unpleasantness.” She allowed herself a self satisfied smirk before she turned away from the conversation. If the crew of the IG Express listened to their Captain's orders, then any still fighting would be laying down arms now. All that was left was to wait for her crew to begin carting goods to their ship. Neat and tidy. _Painless._

Her eyes turned to take in the crew members that had been bound. There was a good number of them, corralled and cornered, each of them bound and forced to their knees. Her eyes scanned them, each of them with blaster barrels at their necks, and took in the worry in their eyes. Some of them were angry, defiant like their Captain. Some of them were given over to fear. More than a few were crying softly, their bodies shuddering to hold back tears. _Poor dears._

But one of them caught her attention.

The girl looked afraid, but she held back that fear. It wasn't outright defiance in her eyes. It was courage, but not fearlessness. Everyone else avoided looking in her direction, staring instead at the floor as they counted the seconds to when this could become a memory. A few, like the Captain, had eyes filled with rage and indignation. But _this_ girl looked at her with a bravery that was still laced with fear. That was interesting.

She walked over to where she was kneeling, and waved a hand in an upward motion, signalling to the pirate to get the prisoner back on her feet. She was gripped by the arms and dragged upwards, her legs finding purchase beneath her. Her tail twitched where it was chained to her ankle, eager to be freed from the unfamiliar restrictions.

The girl had a round face and big, wide eyes that were glassy with unshed tears. There was a trail of dried blood from a split in her lip, and her hair was a mass of purple mess. She trembled where she stood. Elle liked that. Reaching forward, she hooked a finger around the cloth gag and pulled it free of her lips.

“What's your name?” She kept her hand resting on her chin, tilting her face just slightly, taking in and inspecting her features. She was rather cute. Big eyes, just on the verge of tears. She thought that she'd be even cuter if she was crying. Still, she didn't answer, instead put up a show of disgust as she tried to yank herself free from the pirate's grasp. Elle's grip only tightened around her jaw, causing a whimper of surprise to fall from the girl's lips.

“I asked you a _question_.”

 

 

Her voice darkened just an octave, hoping to put just enough fear into the girl to perhaps loosen her tongue. The girl trembled _just so_ at the threatening tone. _Delightful._

“It's Zara.” She still seemed reluctant to speak, the words gritted out with difficulty. Begrudging cooperation was the most entertaining kind. Elle let her thumb pass a few times over her lips and chin, feeling the smooth skin beneath her own. The gesture might have been almost affectionate, in different circumstances. Then she released her, letting her hand drop, giving the girl, _Zara,_ a little bit more freedom.

“Nice to meet you Zara. I'm Captain Elle Viola, of the pirate ship Starfire.” Whether she had heard of her previously or not, formal introductions were always a proper way to begin an acquaintanceship, and Elle was nothing if not _proper._ Even if she was a pirate, good manors went a long way.

Zara did not look as though she appreciated the gesture. She grimaced, baring her teeth. “I'm sure the pleasure is all yours.” The words were spoken in a tone of voice as cold as the vacuum of space. Elle's eyes lit up at that, a twinkle dancing in them as she considered the captive's assertion. Zara seemed to have nerve, that was certain, despite the way she still shook in the pirate's grasp. Elle laughed.

“Perhaps.”

She paused, coming to a quick decision in her mind. Then, she turned her gaze to the crew member currently holding the captive at gunpoint. She locked eyes with her, giving a short and decisive nod. “I like this one. Take her.” Her hand gestured from the still bound Zara to the doors, waving her away. As the pirate began to move, Zara stiffened in her grip, a look of horror and confusion crossing her features.

 _“What?”_ As much as Elle enjoyed the growing fear in her eyes, she did not bother to look to see if that unshed tear had finally been jarred loose. She did not respond to her at all, instead directing her instructions to her crew member.

“Have her prepared for me and taken to my quarters.” Even as she spoke, the woman was already moving, pulling the captive by the arms. Zara tried to plant her feet on the ground, dig in her heels, but ended up with her feet lifted off the floor as she tried to kick.

 _“Wait you cant-!”_ Her cries were stifled as the pirate forced the gag back between her teeth, and her protests were drowned by muffled grunts and sounds. Her face was flushed and she pulled against the hands that held her, to no avail. Elle watched with a satisfied smile as she was dragged from the room.

“Now wait just a minute!” Her attention was returned to the merchant Captain as the woman stumbled to her feet. Lex had her blaster digging into her throat as she struggled to stand. She was about to kick her knees out from behind when Elle shook her head, a gentle allowance that the prisoner be allowed to stand.

“You have something to say?” She quirked a brow in her direction, the previously friendly smile replaced with a cold and unfeeling gaze.

“You said you were going to _rob_ us, not _kidnap_ members of my crew!” Although Lex gave her leave to stand, she was pulled back by her grip on her arm as she tried to lunge forward. “What is this!” The Captain's tail was thrashing against it's restraints, and her face was growing flushed with colour. Elle observed her growing indignation for a few moments before deigning to reply.

“Don't worry your pretty little head. I can give you my word she won't be harmed.” Even as she spoke the ship's door whooshed shut behind the pirate and the unwilling captive being dragged away. Elle paused, looking thoughtful as though considering the matter seriously before locking eyes with her enemy. “Your crew managed to kill several of my people, you know. I think I am owed at least _one_ able bodied worker in _compensation_.”

The Captain of the crew growled under her breath as she leaned as far forward as she could. “What about _my_ crew?” Her voice raised in volume as she jutted her chin out towards the pirate. “You killed many of mine as well and now you're taking _more_ of them?”

Elle laughed then, reaching out a hand to pat the Captain's cheek, a condescending gesture that only added insult to the injury. “Well. This _is_ a robbery. You _do_ get the poorer end of the proverbial stick I'm afraid.” She sounded like she was explaining a simple concept to a child, patronizing and flippant. “Nothing personal. But please rest assured she will be well treated.” She shot the woman a wink then before turning on her heel and letting Lex gag her into complacence.

Today was shaping up to be a good day indeed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The woman dragged her by the forearm down the hallway, Zara's feet rushing to keep up. She was tall, not as tall as the Captain, perhaps, but all humans seemed tall to her. Zara could feel the blaster barrel held directly against the skin of her neck. She could hear her own breathing, ragged and panicked, through the gag. Why did the Captain want her? Where was she being taken?

The pirate did not speak to her as she moved, striding quickly through the ship. Zara had to scramble, off balance without her tail and pulled along at the fast pace. They passed several others along the way, her crew mates from the IG Express, all of them being subdued and bound by the pirates as they gave themselves up.

She heard the clatter of weapons being tossed aside, weapons that had been rendered useless anyways. It was more of a symbolic gesture than anything else, but it still felt final in a way that shook her.

When they reached the docking bay where the two ships where connected, she tried once again to fight against the strong hands that held her. This was it, there was no going back if she crossed that threshold. The woman's grip only tightened, and try as she might to dig her heels down, she was lifted off her feet. She made a noise through the gag, a muffled protest that went ignored by her captor. In an instant, she was carried through, and then she was aboard the enemy ship.

The _pirate_ ship.

She looked around her, eyes wide as she took in the new environment. The pirate was already moving her quickly. She felt in a daze as the scenery blurred by her. There was much less chaos now, removed from the battles on the boarded vessel.

This ship was less picturesque, less spotless and corporate. Instead of polished white interiors designed to feel as though one were living in a planetside building, this ship was raw metal and electronic wiring coursing through the walls as though it was part of the decor.

“I didn't know we were taking prisoners.” Someone stopped her escort, bringing both of them to a halt. The woman looked her up and down with a critical eye, brow raised in question. Zara could feel the grip on her shoulder tighten as she was thrust forward, grunting at the suddenness of the motion, her feet hitting the ground.

“Captain wants this one.”

The pirate's eyes widened her eyes at that, leaning down to get a better look at her. She stooped low like the Captain had, taking in her features, looking her over with renewed interest.

“ _Does_ she now?” Her smile had turned positively predatory as she let the implications of that linger. Zara felt her skin crawl, under such intense scrutiny. The objectifying gaze of the other woman was unsettling and unpleasant. She squirmed, trying instinctively to pull back from her, but the pirate holding her did not let go of her grip on her.

“Alright, I'll take her from here.” Only then was she passed from one woman to the other, hands reaching out to pull her forward as the other pirate nodded, relinquishing her grip. “C'mon, little one... We'll take _good_ care of you.” The way she winked made Zara shiver, a whimper of fear bubbling through her throat. What were they going to do to her?

The pirate pushed a button on the comm device on her wrist, and then she was forced to continue her journey through the strange ship. It was mostly empty of people, due to the crew being aboard _her_ ship at the moment, more than likely currently in the process of looting it and carting the goods over.

There were a few women here and there, tending to technical things, who looked at her with curiosity as she passed, shepherded along by the woman currently handling her.

They went down a few passageways that she tried hard to remember and pay attention to, but they all started to blend together. Eventually a door slid open to reveal what looked like some kind of communal bathing room, the cleanest part of the ship Zara had yet seen.

It's floors and walls were covered in green tiles and there were several shower heads lined up along the walls as well as bathing tubs. It was , much more luxurious than any of the facilities aboard the IG Express.

Soon after she had been unceremoniously shoved into the room, the doors opened to admit two more women. They were wearing what looked like swimwear, in the same black and green she had seen all the pirates wearing. One of them had pale skin and hair done up in looped braids. The other was darker and wore her hair short to her head.

“Right, ladies, Captain _wants_ this one. Get her tidied up.” The woman's thumb jerked towards Zara. The two looked surprised for a moment, looking her over in the same way everyone else had so far. Then they shared a knowing smile, and nodded.

One of them came up behind her, and immediately began pulling her torn jacket off of her shoulders. She tried to jerk away from her, but the other girl came up in front of her, hand reaching out to grasp her by the chin, just like the Captain had.

“Now now... hold still.” She was soft spoken, but her voice was still firm. Zara felt hands behind her untying her wrists to slip the jacket from her, letting it fall to the floor in a heap, revealing a few cuts and scrapes on her arms and shoulders that she hadn't realized she had acquired.

Then her shirt was being lifted up, and her eyes widened. She quickly brought her hands forward to try to push them off of her, but the pirate behind her was quick to catch her. She grasped her hands and held them out and then over her head as the other one pulled her shirt free. It soon joined the jacket on the ground.

 

 

Her cries of protest where caught and stifled by the gag as the two girls continued to peel off layers of clothing. Her shorts were similarly pulled down off of her body, and then her shoes and tights went with them. Each item of clothing was cast aside, and the woman who had escorted her here gathered them up while the others manoeuvred her over to one of the shower heads.

“When you're done with her, take her to the Captain's rooms. I'm sure she'll be with her shortly.” And then she was gone, the doors to the bathing room whooshing shut behind her, leaving Zara alone with the other two pirates. She flushed as she looked down at her now quite naked body, feeling the heat of embarrassment creep across her cheeks.

Very soon she could feel hot water cascading over her skin, and her hands were held tight to her sides. She tried to move, but the two humans were larger than her and stronger. Words were muffled by the gag as she shook her head, but she was quite quickly stilled as the girl with the braids began to pour what smelled like soap over her body.

It had a sweet scent, something floral and honeyed. It made her feel dizzy, the woman's hands lathering it up and running it across her skin. She could feel a sponge begin to pass over her body, and her arms where lifted again over her head as the soap was worked into her skin, under her arms and down her sides. Then her hands were abruptly pulled back behind her again as the woman moved on, the sponge coming around to pass over and around her breasts.

She tried to pull her hands away, to move her feet, to escape from their touches. But the two women had her held fast between them, and she felt so disoriented. Hands gripped her arms tight while their feet planted around her own, keeping her in place despite her struggles. Her breathing was quick and shallow as she tried to move but found she could not.

“Well isn't she cute...” One of the girls giggled as she let her hands momentarily explore her curves. “I can see why the Captain wanted to keep her.” The girl behind her moved in close, her nose nuzzling near to her neck and making her shudder between them before she had moved back again. Zara could feel her heart racing through her skin, her veins alive and throbbing.

Water continued to pour over them, and she felt the heat seeping into her body and relaxing her muscles even as she was scrubbed from head to toe. The soap stung in her cuts and her bruises felt tender, but the heat and the gentle caresses of the two women was soothing. She felt herself beginning to melt into their touch, as the soap was lathered across her legs. The woman in front of her bent down to her knees to take first one foot, then the other, in hand and work soap into her soles. Her tail was not released, but the girl made certain to lather soap over it as well, taking care to work it into the fluff at the end without loosing it from where it was bound to her ankle.

When the soap was washed away it left her skin raw and fresh. Her eyelids fluttered closed for a moment before she felt more liquid being poured into her hair, something that smelled like tropical fruits.

Strong fingers massaged it into her scalp, lathering it through her hair with meticulous care, and she forgot for a moment to be embarrassed and confused. The scent was sweet and heady, and the massage made her go weak at the knees. As the soaps ran out of her hair and down her body she felt herself relaxing against the girl behind her, letting them prop her up between them.

 _What was happening to her?_ She wanted to keep struggling, to try to resist, but everything felt so nice and warm and fuzzy. She wanted to relax, to let them carry her through this strange experience. She felt like she was in a dream. _Was_ she dreaming?

The water was shut off and the short haired girl passed her over to her companion, moving to grasp a towel that had been hanging some distance away on the wall. She also had in her hands come kind of small box, which she set aside as she reached out with the towel towards her.

It was soft on her skin as the two of them passed it around her and dried her off, making certain to get all the water out of her hair, which was now in a frazzled mess.

“ _Good_... now, hold still. This might sting.” The girl opened the box, bringing out a small bottle of ointment and some medical bandages, and went to work tending to her cuts.

Zara winced and squirmed in the grip of the other, still held fast in place. There was a rather large cut in her shoulder that was bandaged, as well as the bang on her head. The rest of the smaller scrapes were given a medical ointment but no bandages.

They made her hiss, each one stinging as they treated it. She felt her breathing pick up as her body was manipulated by steady hands, inspecting her entire form for injuries. Each touch made her breath quicken, though the women where all professionalism in their care.

“Pretty stripes!” One of them commented, the other nodding in agreement. Zara blushed under their scrutiny, looking down at herself in a daze before she felt hands in her hair. “She's not too badly injured. She'll be alright.” Zara wanted to reply to her, ask her what was going on, _why they were doing this_ , but the gag kept her from forming coherent words and the scent of the soap and the heat of the room made her vision blur.

Her hair was brushed out, every tangle and knot worked through with careful precision. She felt like some kind of a doll or toy propped up between them, manipulated this way and that and pampered. The girl behind her reached around her face, fingers resting for a moment on her lips before hooking themselves around the band of fabric and pulling the gag out of her mouth. She gasped in a lungful of breath, just as the girl in front of her held a bar of something up before her.

“Here, eat this. It'll give you more strength.” She gave a playful seeming wink, and Zara looked at the bar with renewed suspicion. _Was it safe to eat this?_ It looked like some kind of ration bar, but who knew what it was, or if it had been poisoned. Was it safe for her _species?_  
  
She felt a slight pat on her cheek, the girl whose shoulders she was leaning on was lightly smacking her, prodding her towards cooperation. “Come on. It's just an energy bar. Eat it.” She sounded annoyed, but the girl holding it out to her smiled in encouragement. With her hands still held down, she had to lean forward to take it in her mouth, hesitantly testing the flavour.

She bit down, taking a piece into her mouth and chewing, and the taste was sweet. It wasn't like the ration bars she had, from time to time, had to subsist on, and it wasn't even the bland, off-tasting simulated foods she had become used to. It tasted _real._ Like dried fruits and oats.

The girl grinned wide, offering the bar again as she leaned in for another bite. “Aw, she likes it. Good.” Zara frowned. She felt so _small_ and embarrassed to be fed like this, like she was some creature of curiosity that they had tamed and were hand feeding.

It made her cheeks purple with humiliation and nervousness. Still, the taste was good and she could feel her stomach growling for more. One girl held her still while the other fed her bite after bite until the bar was gone. She licked her lips, almost disappointed that she had eaten it all already.

“Oh don't worry... we're not quite done with you, little one.” The words were whispered in her ear and made her gasp, a shiver travelling down her spine. She felt hands from behind her move around her middle, pressing into her skin. Her wrists were released, but she felt lethargic and flushed. She didn't want to move. Fingers slid across her stomach, and hands from in front of her moved to grasp her breasts.

“Ah...” She felt her breath begin to come faster, heat rising on her skin as an aroma of earth and spice hit her senses. Oil was being rubbed into her, hands circling her breasts in playful but firm movements. Everywhere the oil touched her she felt heat crawl across her, a tingling sensation following in it's wake.

Suddenly her skin felt alive, blood rushing through her veins as the two girls smoothed oil into every pore. What was _happening?_

Hands from behind where moving lower now, fingers slipping in between her legs, and she gasped aloud at the sensation. The woman nudged her legs apart with a firm push, giving her access to her pussy, gliding oil over her clit. She throbbed, whimpering as she felt the heat and the thrum move through her. She _ached._ She _needed._

She couldn't figure out what was going on... why they were touching her like this... and why she wasn't resisting. She _should_ be resisting, shouldn't she? She felt confused... and so, so _hot_...

 

 

“This will get you more than ready for the Captain.” One of them murmured as she felt skilled fingers working the oil into her. “Heightens sensation. Tingles, a little.”

Sure enough, soon her entire body felt alive with sensation, a burning kind of throb. She found herself squirming between them and gasping. One was coating her inner thighs while the other was slicking oil up along her collarbone and neck, moving her hands up to her chin and then back down across her breasts. Her nipples throbbed under the woman's palm as she worked the oil deep into her skin.

“Awww, she moans so cute.” She froze. _Moaning?_ She hadn't even realized she had been moaning, whining, leaning against the woman behind her. Rocking her hips forward, just a little, unknowingly, to meet the woman's hand. Pressing her clit into her palm as her fingers teased her lips.

“Captain Viola will be happy with this one, I think.” She was shaking, shuddering under the pressure as the two girls touched her, gradually moving her forward to rest on the front of the girl in front of her. Hands began to tease her ass, moving around the cheeks and then up her back.

“Adorable.” The other agreed, taking her breasts in her hands and giving her nipples a light pinch. Zara cried out, closing her eyes and panting, her breath coming hot against the girl's shoulder where she rested. “She's responsive. Just how the Captain likes.”

They continued to talk about her, observing her reactions, and Zara felt like some kind of animal on display. She blushed a deep purple, but still could not find it in her to try to pull away. The woman's hands were steady and skilled... she could feel fingers massaging oil into every bit of skin they could find, invading her body and making her burn.

“Please...” She whispered, looking up with glassy eyes and ragged breath at the girl holding her. She didn't know what she was asking, what she wanted, but she felt like she was about to burst. The girl behind her was now prodding at her lips from behind, moving her hand back and forth between her legs, each motion sending a thrum of pleasure through her clit. She needed _more..._

“Oooh no, little one. You're not for us, I'm afraid. The Captain will be wanting to play with you herself.” The girl grinned. Her tongue flicked out as she leaned in towards her, almost touching her nose, before she drew back again, a look of disappointment crossing her features. “It's a real shame... I'd _love_ to have you to myself.”

All at once the two withdrew their hands, which caused an immediate swell of desire run through her skin, through her core. The smell of the oil, the heat, her breath and her heartbeat, all of it was swirling around her and all of a sudden, she was completely bereft of touch. She groaned aloud, a whimpering cry of need as she felt her hands being pulled back behind her again, tied with rope to keep her in place.

“She certainly sounds like shes ready for the Captain to play with her.” The gag was pulled back in place, amidst her cries of protest, and the two grasped her by the forearms. Walking was a new torment now, as her body shuddered and tingled, her clit aching with each step.

Her knees felt weak and she was light headed and disoriented. Unaware of her surroundings as she was pulled out of the room, practically carried between the two of them.

The ship passed her by in a blur as she was lead, half carried, by the two women, the grey and silver ship interior speeding by her. She hardly had the presence of mind to keep track of where she was, until a large door frame loomed in front of them.

One of the pirates imputed some commands into the control panel to the right of it, and the doors opened with a whoosh of air into a large and ornate interior.

As they whisked her inside, she thought it looked in stark contrast to the haphazard nature of the rest of the ship. It was darker, dimly lit and felt warm and inviting. It was a beautifully furnished living quarters, complete with a bed, a desk and chair, and shelves that were lined with books and baubles.

The pirates pulled her in to the room. There was a pole running from the ceiling through the floor quite near to the bed, and they brought her over to it before pushing her to her knees on the ground.

She groaned at the sudden movement, eyes widening with confusion as her hands were first untied, and then brought up over her head and tied again. They had fastened the ropes to a hook on the back of the pole.

She moved, tugging at the ropes that held her in place. She felt very exposed, as one of them dropped to their knees beside her and tugged her legs apart, to hitch her ankles together behind the pole. She had to arch her back, her whole body stretched out and displayed. Nothing was hidden from view. She squirmed where she knelt, trying to speak through the gag and failing.

 

 

“Now now... behave yourself. When Captain Viola is finished with your ship, she'll come to deal with you... and I promise, it will be _infinitely_ better if you're a _good_ girl.” Zara felt fingers lace themselves through her hair for a moment, ruffling her curls and then smoothing them out again. Then the woman had stood up again, and peering up at her made Zara feel so _very_ small and vulnerable.

And her body still ached for touch. As the two of them left the room and the lights turned out, Zara could feel every inch of her own skin, alive and desperate. The air felt stifling against it, each second that passed only making her more anxious. She needed contact. _Touch._

Her veins were rushing with heat and desire. She tried to move her legs to get some kind of stimulation but they were held apart by the ropes that bound her. Soon she was whimpering softly into the empty room, her lips and teeth worrying on the cloth that gagged her mouth.

_How long would she have to wait before the Captain showed up?_

 


	5. Chapter 5

When the doors to the room whisked open, Zara started where she knelt. She had been half dozing, the darkness of the room enough to lull her, but her arms were sore and her back was straining.

She still couldn't move, and the flurry of fear from earlier flared up in her chest, clenching around her heart. Drool had dampened her chin, soaking the wedge of fabric that was still between her teeth.

She could hear footsteps on the ground, though she couldn't turn to see. They made a harsh sound against the floor, the heels clicking hard with each and every step.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Every second that passed made Zara's chest restrict, pangs of anxiety running through her as her heart beat aloud a thrum of terror. Her body was trembling again. When the tall figure of the Captain, taller still from this vantage point, came into her line of sight she couldn't help a petrified squeak leap up from her throat.

There was such an aura of control around this woman, in the way she walked and the way she carried herself. She smiled down at her, a smile that was every bit as cold as a glare.

Zara shivered. She watched as the Captain bent down, hands reaching out towards her, and tugged the gag from her mouth. Her touch surprised her... she was more gentle than she expected her to be.

Zara took a few breaths, running her tongue over her now dried lips and adjusting her jaw. The Captain now took a seat on the bed, crossing one leg over the other underneath the large ruffles of her skirt.

She leaned forward, resting her elbow on her knee, fingers playing on her lips as she looked down at her captive.

 

 

 

“Do you know who I am?” Her voice was carefully controlled and calculated, softer in tone now than it had been before, but no less firm. Zara looked up at her face, taking in her sharp features. There were flecks of silver across her cheeks; glitter that gave her an almost fae-like appearance, catching in the low lighting.

Zara was still shaking as she thought of what to say. “You introduced yourself.” She pulled at her wrists, arms sore from the restraint, though the ties were loose enough to be comfortable if she didn't resist.

A strong impulse to look away, break eye contact, rose up in her as Viola stared her down, but she forced herself to look the Captain in the eye.

“Yes...” Captain Viola smiled as she watched her, her gaze scrutinizing her then, fully up and down. Zara felt her nakedness, flushing as she remembered how exposed she was. “But do you _know who I am._ ”  
  
“I've heard of the Starfire, yes.” She tried to keep the tremble out of her voice as she spoke. Tried to forget about the way that the pirate girls had _touched_ her, about the heat that was flaring back to life in her skin under the critical eye of the Captain. A violet hue flushed across her cheeks.

Captain Viola laughed.

“And what have you heard? A lady does like to know what kind of reputation she has.” She rested her chin on her knuckles, leaning in towards to Zara, and Zara could feel her close, _so close_ to her. Her face inches away from her own. The Captain had an amused grin on her lips that just slightly bared her teeth. _Predatory_. Zara bit her lip, felt her heart begin to beat fast in her chest. She swallowed, her throat dry and sore.

“They say that you're brutal and merciless when you attack military ships...” She paused, tilting her head as she regarded the woman before her. “But that you're fair in your dealings with most others, and don't kill civilians unless they cause... _trouble._ ” The stories she had heard said that Elle Viola was a masterful tactician, but also that she wasn't the menace that other pirates could be. Not without _provocation._

Captain Viola smiled wider, lifting her chin up off of her fingers and reaching out to touch Zara's hair. She let her hand run through the now silky locks, no longer the mess they were earlier, smoothed with oil and perfume. “ _You're_ not going to cause _trouble_ , are you?” Zara felt her body shake under the gentle touch. She frowned, pulling her head away.

“What do you want with me?” She felt herself sputtering, anxiety thrumming through her veins with every heartbeat. “Why did you take from my ship?” Oh, _stars_ but she wanted to feel that touch again. She forced back the desire, trembling from the strain. She was already having trouble keeping her breathing down. _Why did she feel like this?_

“Oh come now, you can't possibly have anything back there that's worth staying around for.” Captain Viola rolled her eyes, leaning back away from her again and waving a dismissive hand in her direction. “I did you a _favour._ ” She crossed her arms over her chest. Zara frowned at her, wishing for a brief moment that she hadn't pulled away from her touch.

 _“Why.”_ She pulled again at the restraints that bound her, her legs aching from the lack of movement, and her knees sore. She couldn't move, fixed in place, and she only flushed deeper when she noticed the way the Captain's eye lit up as she observed her discomfort. They all but sparkled as Zara winced from the pain in her legs.

“I'm a pirate, darling.” She stood up, slowly stretching her muscles, as though mocking Zara's position kneeling on the ground, driving home her own position of power over her. Zara shrank back from her, feeling the metal bar against her back as she gazed up at the Captain, trying to no avail to move her legs. “I take the spoils I _want_. Just as I would loot a nice bottle of well aged rum, or an exotic piece of jewellery from some far distant planet worth millions, I also from time to time find myself enamoured with particularly cute girls.”

The Captain reached down then, patting her cheek. “And you're _very_ cute. And...” Her hand travelled back to her hair, running her fingers again through the lavender locks, letting them fall against her skin. She looked up in contemplation before she spoke again, a wicked grin spreading on her features, making the glitter on her cheeks shine with an almost sinister sparkle. “I think you'll be even cuter still if I make you _scream_.”

Zara's skin crawled at the threat, her heart beating with apprehension. A shudder ran from the nape of her neck down her spine, her emotions warring within her. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Her flush deepened, afraid of the implications of the Captain's words... but oh, the way she was _looking_ at her. Hungrily. Like she wanted to devour her. It made her tremble.

Captain Viola shrugged, stretching back up to full height. “You can certainly take it as one if you like. It makes little difference to me.” She towered over her, letting her hand fall away from her as she turned. Zara strained to watch her as she moved about the room, but the restraints prevented her gaze from following her motions. Captain Viola moved about, not far from her, but Zara could not see what she was doing until she had returned. She'd taken off the eye patch, and Zara could see into both of her eyes, sparkling in the dim lighting.

She knelt in front of her, and smiled as she held what looked like some kind of fruit in her direction. “You've had a stressful day. You must be hungry.” Zara could feel her stomach growl at the sight of the fruit. It was a deep blue in colour, with a reddish tint, and was shaped like an oval. It smelled sweet. She could feel her mouth begin to water. The energy bar from earlier had been something, but after the day of strain, not nearly enough. Plus, how long had it been since she'd had real, fresh, organic fruit...

 

 

She hesitantly leaned forward and opened her mouth. The Captain smiled in approval, and before Zara had truly pro4cessed what was happening the fruit was being brought to her lips. She moved without thinking, taking a bite and letting the juice burst over her tongue. The sweet taste expanded through her mouth, a sweet syrup that reminded her of honey. There were deep, earthy tones, and she found herself almost moaning aloud at how much flavor burst through her senses. The aroma alone was heady and she felt the room spinning as she swallowed.

Again she parted her lips and the Captain was feeding the fruit to her, one bite at a time. She let the taste drip over her tongue and could feel the juice dribbling down her chin. Her eyes closed as she ate, greedily sinking her teeth into the fruit. It seemed to fall apart in her mouth, melting as she drew in bite after bite. When the fruit was gone she opened her eyes again to see the Captain peering at her with an intensity that made her shudder. Viola's eyes were all but glimmering as she watched her.

“Good girl...” The woman murmured the words before putting her thumb on Zara's lip. She found that her lips parted without a thought, her tongue moving to lap at the juice on the Captain's fingers and draw them into her mouth. She was flushed, and could feel the heat on her face as she watched Captain Viola watching her.

The silence was deafening. She could hear her own heart beat, as though time had been slowed, as she closed her lips around the Captain's thumb. Sucked off the juice. The moment felt odd... surreal almost, like she was out of herself.

The Captain offered her each finger in turn. She explored her mouth, pressing down on her tongue and reaching inwards, and Zara let out a small whimper as she felt her fingers rolling around, sucking the juice from the fruit off of them, and then felt them push deeper.

She felt her stomach turn as her throat constricted, gagging around the intruding fingers for just a moment before they were withdrawn, just as slowly as they had entered her. _What in the galaxy..._

The Captain didn't say a word as she leaned in towards her. She was close, so close, Zara could _feel_ her near her. She felt her lips move to her neck, before her tongue was pressed on her skin, dragging slowly over her, lapping up the spilled juice that had dripped down her chin. She couldn't help but moan as she felt it, warm and wet, moving over her sensitive flesh.

She shuddered, shook where she knelt, felt the woman's hands move to grasp her by the waist, fingers gently stroking her and her skin was suddenly thrumming with need. Every touch, every moment since she had been taken rushed back to her and her whole body was aching. She squirmed and panted as she felt firm hands slide over her freshly oiled skin, and the oil began to _tingle_ again.

 _“Ah...”_ She breathed, unable to stop herself, her heart thumping and her vision swimming. Why, why did the Captain's touch feel so... so good? She was whimpering with every breath now.

“What did I say. _Cute_.” Hands were roaming across her middle, fingers moving gradually upwards. Captain Viola moved to settle herself behind her, her lips close to her neck, words whispered directly into her ear and making her body go cold and hot all at the same time. Zara gasped as hands circled her breasts, grasping them and playing with them, feeling their weight and shape.

“So tell me, Zara.” Fingers moved to her nipples, and a sublime kind of pain shot through her as they were roughly pinched. A swell of confusing need and desire rushed through Zara as the Captain pulled outwards at them, her breasts contorting as the nubs were rolled around between clamped finger tips.

“What brings you into my sector of space?” Her heart was beating out a rhythm of want, insistently pounding in her chest. She felt like her whole body was going to burst. Teeth lightly grasped her ear, biting along the edges, lips leaving soothing kisses in their wake. It made her feel like she was going to _melt_. “How long have you been working for IG Express?”

“I.. aahh.. “ Zara found it difficult to think, her breath coming in short gasping pants as she felt pressure ebb and build, her breasts pinched and pulled over and over again. Her back arched against the pole, but it only brought her closer to the Captain behind her, who's face was nuzzled up next to her own as she continued to torment her without mercy. “About five yea-years.”

One of the Captain's hands released her breast now, and began a slow descent down her front. Zara squirmed under the touch, it felt so good, _so very good._.. She gasped as she felt fingers hooking in between her legs, swirling around her clit with practised ease. Stars, she should be fighting this, resisting somehow, not _moaning..._

“Why did you leave Idrann?” Captain Viola's voice was soft, almost purring now, as she spoke, so casually unaffected while Zara found she could hardly stutter out words.

“Wa..wanted to see space. Travel the s-stars... _ah!”_ She cried out as she felt the Captain pull her head back now to rest on her shoulder, while she used her other hand to slide two fingers into her. She could feel Captain Viola's heart beating almost in tandem with her own. All she could hear was the thrum of blood, rushing through her veins. Everything was hot, so so hot..

“Oh you do make the most lovely faces.” The Captain whispered into her ear, tongue moving to lap at her with hunger. Zara felt those fingers move in deeper, before her thumb hitched over her clit and began to massage circles around it. “I want to see all of them.” Zara gasped again, her hips moving now of their own volition as she felt those perfectly skilled fingers moving inside of her. “How many faces can I coax out of you? “

 

 

Zara's eyes closed as she leaned backwards. Her hands clenched into fists as she tried to find something to ground her, pulling at the restraints that kept her immobile. The Captain's fingers moved, delving into her and then out, massaging her while her other hand wound it's way around her neck, holding her close. She could smell the Captain's perfume, some aromatic scent of flowers and spice.

She bucked her hips upwards, limited movements to meet the Captain's hand, desperate to find more pressure and stimulation. Her breath was fast now, panting and whining as she felt fingers clench around her throat. Not hard, just enough to make her gasp for breath as she felt pressure swirling with methodical movements around her clit. She whined, whimpered, _keened_.

“That's it... show me what you look like in ecstasy.” The words whispered into her ear made her shudder. She tried to turn her face in towards the warmth of this woman, this woman who's arms enveloped her and kept her close, but she could not move. She was helpless here, in her grasp, helpless as the waves of pleasure rushed through her.

The Captain was now moving faster, her motions in perfect rhythm with Zara's panting moans. Zara felt like the room was closing in on her and she couldn't do anything, couldn't move or resist, could only let herself be carried along in this current. She gasped in agonized pleasure as she felt her climax mounting, felt her face burning hot as she tilted her head back against the Captain. She cried aloud as Captain Viola moved her fingers _just so_ , thumb working her clit as her index finger rolled over her from the inside...

And she lost herself.

She shouted, her whole body shaking as she rode wave after wave of intense pleasure, throbbing through her. For that moment she could not see the room around her, everything was the Captain, holding her close to her body and delivering with skilled fingers a taste of pure bliss. Zara's entire form shuddered as she gasped and panted for breath.

As she came down she felt the Captain's fingers slip from her, and then the hand on her throat moved to stroke her hair. Soothing motions, helping her reground herself, lulling her down from that precipice of euphoria. She was still shaking, trembling and twitching as the world righted itself around her.

The Captain moved, shifting herself to be resting in front of her again, and Zara felt suddenly bereft of her nearness, her warmth and her presence. She raised timid eyes to meet the Captain's, and found that there was a smug look of satisfaction resting on her features.

Captain Viola held eye contact as she raised her fingers to her lips, and Zara watched in embarrassed fascination as her tongue slowly licked the wetness from them, just as Zara had lapped up the juices from the fruit. The Captain's tongue was long, obscenely so, and Zara's blush deepened as she found herself wondering what that tongue might feel like _all over her body._  
  
“So...” Zara began after a shakey breath, as her mind returned to clarity and her body began to still. “I'm here to be your whore then, is that it?” She still felt the heat upon her cheeks as she spoke, determined to put up a brave face even after all that had occurred. Would Captain Viola be expecting her to return the favour now? _Reciprocate?_

The Captain leaned back, her hands on her knees, and laughed at that. Her laughter was brazen and full of self assurance, and Zara felt somehow even smaller as she laughed. She made a _tsking_ noise before she shook her head and responded. “Now now. I _do_ want you to think of yourself a little more highly than all _that._ Think of yourself as...” She looked thoughtful for a moment before she smiled, a slow and decided smile. “...my _pet._ ”

Zara's mouth went dry as she thought about that. “That's... not better.” She muttered the words, but wasn't convinced of them. Her voice was small and hesitant. The Captain's deliberate choice of description of her position here on her ship felt both more degrading than she feared... but also less. _Pets_ were _beloved._ They were also, in no uncertain terms, _lesser than._

Captain Viola shrugged, looking unperturbed by Zara's small protest. She reached forward towards her captive, and Zara felt her fingers at her wrists. “Suit yourself.” She untied her wrists, carefully bringing them back down off of the pole. Zara reclaimed them, pulling them in to her chest as she massaged the soreness out of them, watching her move to untie her legs and tail.

“Now, we've already left your ship well behind.” Captain Viola spoke as she worked, and Zara felt her heart thumping as she waited, processing her captor's words. “There's nowhere for you to run. So I suggest you behave yourself, and we'll get along just fine.” She stood up after Zara was completely freed from the restraints, leaving her still kneeling on the ground. She gestured to the bed, which looked cozy and inviting. “You can take a nap if you like, the bed is warm. I have some business to take care of still.”

Before Zara could say anything further in reply, she felt lips pressed to her forehead. Her eyes widened as the Captain once again patted her cheek, a gesture both possessive and affectionate. Zara found a swell of emotion welling up within her, and she wasn't sure what to think about it. The Captain winked at her before turning towards the door to the room. “Be good.” Those last words pronounced with a sing-song lilt, and then she was gone, and the doors were shut behind her. Zara was alone in the room once again, though this time without the restraints holding her cruelly in place.

She slowly rose to her feet, her tail moving out to balance her. She breathed a sigh of relief; it had been hours since her tail had been mobile, and she swished it quickly back and forth to coax life back into the limb. Then she moved towards the bed, fatigue and curiosity overtaking her as she did so. It was tall, for someone of her height, but Captain Viola was very tall compared to her kind. She had to jump to launch herself up onto it, and found that the Captain had not lied. It was indeed warmed, a low humming coming from somewhere in the mattress and heating the covers.

Zara couldn't help herself from burrowing into those covers, diving into them headfirst and turning in a circle to create a kind of nest of the warm blankets. This... wasn't so bad. She felt the heat lulling her off, drowsiness overcoming her in waves of comfort and satisfaction. The scent of sweet spices lingered in the sheets, surrounding her.

Soon she was fast asleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Elle settled into the command chair on the bridge. Lex was standing to the right, holding a datatab in hand. The broad shouldered woman smiled as she came in, watching her take a seat and admire the view of the stars that whisked past the ship. In lightspeed, the stars blurred into bright lines of white that made trails and contours. She had always thought it was beautiful, all that raw energy. Pure power.  
  
“Talk to me. What kind of haul did we get?” She looked towards Lex out of the corner of her eye. A rather satisfied smile rested on her lips, still smug and excited at the victory of the day. She could still feel that cute little alien girl squirming under her hands, writhing at her touch. Could hear her gasps and moans in her ears. She was glad she had left Lex to catalogue the goods.  
  
Lex's smile was of course as knowing as always, no doubt guessing what was in her Captain's mind. “Pretty good one.” She tapped her fingers on the datatab, bringing up a projection of the information. Lists of stolen goods, all in order. “They were en route to a pretty ritzy hotel on Dangor. The spices alone are worth a nice amount of credits.”  
  
Elle leaned forward and had a look through the list. Spices, foodstuffs, fabric. Useless but expensive baubles. The rosy glow of the projection moved through countless items that the merchant ship had been carrying. She quirked a brow as she mentally catalogued each item, and how much she could likely get for them through her connections.  
  
“Looks like the hotel will be missing a shipment. I can probably turn a better profit on those than the actual merchant ship would have anyways. Black market pays better.” She winked, waving aside the tedious lists. She would have to pour over them in more detail later. “Anything else?”  
  
Lex nodded, making a few more tapping movements against the datatab, minimizing the projections and pulling up a new one. This one was simply lists of numbers, a spreadsheet that kept all of the Starfire's credits up to date. “Good amount of credits for the Starfire's coffers. I think our crew should be more than pleased with this turn over. This is the detailed report. I'll have it sent to you right away, along with the others.”  
  
Elle looked them over, tallying the credits and mentally estimating how much per crew member the totals would work out to. She had, of course, to factor in repairs and maintenance for the ship, but it was substantial enough an amount that she figured she could afford to get the ship looked at and still have plenty left over for the crew. And this was, of course, before she had even sold off most of the stolen merchandise. She smiled, satisfied with the results.  
  
“Excellent.” She sat back in the chair, resting her elbows on the arms. A lock of curled hair fell over her shoulder, and without thinking she moved a hand to twirl a strand of it around her finger. “It's been a profitable day. Anything else I should know?”|  
  
At that, Lex powered down the datatab, the projection screen going dormant once again. Then she moved to a control panel on the other side of the room, passing behind Elle's Captain's seat. Her large form moved through the room with ease. Hands reached out to press some buttons on the panel, and the view of the stars darkened to show a map of star charts. Their own current location was pinpointed, as well as the locations of several other ships.

“It does look like the IG Express managed to send out a call to the authorities quicker than we anticipated.” The enemy ship's icons were blinking, a bright white circle around them where they sat on the chart. “We have their communications logs, and although we did have them substantially off course, they sent a distress signal that has now been picked up.” The screen blinked, changing to a read out of the merchant ship's logs.

Elle frowned, her brows narrowing as she took in that bit of information. That was... unfortunate. She had hoped that she had cut off their means of such communications in time, but... well. Things didn't always go exactly according to plan, now did they? She leaned her jaw on her hand, fingers playing along her lips.

“Which authorities are we talking about here?” There was no universal, galactic authority, not really, even if some touted to be. And _which_ authorities had picked up the distress signal of the merchant ship would make a big difference in how she would play this. They were close enough to a few systems that it could be one of a few different local law enforcements.

“The Sheer system's authorities. They aren't well known for a particularly sizable military force, but they could cause some problems.” Lex didn't sound concerned. She was professional as always, dutifully reporting the facts as Elle needed them. She was right, as well. Sheer wouldn't be a large threat, but any threat was a threat worth taking seriously. Especially if they were frustrated enough to call for aid from the Allied Forces.

“How close are they again? Let me see the chart.” As she spoke Lex manipulated the view screen, and it turned back to the star chart, showing the exact locations of the ships once more. Elle studied it carefully, taking in the surrounding systems and the star routes that were currently available to them.

“They're right on our trail. Unless we go stealth, they should have caught up to us in about two days standard time.” They _could_ , of course, go stealth. The ship had those capabilities. They could cloak, double back the way they came, hide on the far side of one of Sheer's moons. The military could end up missing them entirely. But...

“Let's _not_ go stealth.” Elle's voice took on an amused lilt as she looked at the screen. “I think I'd prefer to have some fun with them. And I think the crew would enjoy it as well. Attacking merchants is a good pay out but not very exciting.”

She grinned, a playful light sparkling in her eyes as she thought about it. It had been some time since her crew had been in a real fight. Her smile took on a predatory gleam. “Let's instead lead them on a bit of a chase. Let them catch up.”

She leaned forwards, elbows on the chair and clasped her chin in her hands. She was already mentally calculating which routes would be best to take to lead their military friends on an excursion. It had been some time since she had gotten into a squabble with law enforcement, and she relished the idea of truly unleashing some ferocity.

Lex nodded, and the screen once again returned to a view of the stars that stretched out before the ship like an endless ocean of glitter dust. “As you wish, Captain.” A slow smile crept over her second in command's face as she turned towards her, moving a little closer. She had her brow cocked in a playful grin. “If I may... how is your new pet faring? It's been some time since you've taken a captive.”

Elle smiled, casually leaning over the chair, unfolding her arms as she did so. Fingers brushed a button on the arm, almost with affection, calling up a small view screen built into the chair. The screen showed her room, centred on her bed, and the girl who was currently cocooned in the blankets, sleeping. She couldn't help but grin.

“Why? Are you jealous?” She wouldn't be surprised. Zara was quite possibly the cutest thing she had seen in a _very_ long time... Cirin were a rather endearing species already, small and with white skin and purple stripes. But Zara specifically had a personality that she was quickly finding intoxicating. The attempts at acting tough, the fear that coursed through her and made her tremble. The way she blushed violet to match her hair, which was short and in an unruly mess of tangled locks. She looked up at Lex with a knowing smirk. “I'm sure we can find you an equally adorable little thing. Perhaps on the military ship? A soldier would prove a good challenge for you, Lex.” She wiggled her eyebrows at her first mate, who matched her grin with one of her own.

“Maybe I'm more intrigued by yours.” Lex drawled the words, casually drawing out each syllable as her eyes moved to the view screen. Zara moved in her sleep, her lips stretching into a wide yawn as she turned over. She looked so peaceful, so _serene_. Elle couldn't decide if she liked her better like this... or if she'd prefer her screaming.

 

 

“I might be inclined to share her... later.” She knew that Lex's suggestion was only _half_ joking... her first mate wouldn't overstep her boundaries, of course, but the way she looked at the sleeping figure on the viewer made it clear she might _think_ about it. Not that she could blame her. Elle's own eyes were glued to the view screen for the moment, an almost wistful sound in her voice. “I want to get to know the dear thing a little first.”

Lex knew better than to expect anything, regardless of what she may or may not fantasize about. She nodded, a respectful smile on her lips and a telling glimmer in her eye. “Of course you do.”

Elle continued, thoughtful as she spoke. “She blushes easily.” That was more than true, and something Elle had always enjoyed in her lovers. She took in the girl's calm and restful features as she mulled over what to do with her newly acquired captive. “I think I'd like to see how she looks well and truly flustered.” A poof of fluff poked out from the covers as Zara's tail moved, curling up and around her waist over the blankets.

The authorities on their trail were sure to be extra dedicated if they knew she had not just stolen goods, but a stolen crew member. That almost made the soon approaching chase all the more exciting. Before she was done with the little cirin, she fully expected that the captive would no longer have any desire to leave.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first six chapters of Starfire! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I'd love to hear your feedback, come and say hi on [Tumblr!](http://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com)


End file.
